Benefits of Working Full-Time
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: To cover up for the hours he missed, Ichigo Kurosaki must work full time at Ikumi Unagiya's shop. During those working hours, Ichigo and his boss, Ikumi, grow closer together...


Seventeen months after defeating Sōsuke Aizen, right after Ichigo started his third year in high school, he got a job at the Unagiya Shop, which was a business for performing an assortment of odd jobs. Since he only worked one day the previous two weeks, he was forced to work full-time to make up for the hours he missed or else risk losing his job. There were not a lot of customers, and he was the only employee. So the only people that were there while he worked was himself, and the owner/manager of the shop, a lady called Ikumi Unagiya. He guessed she was around her late twenties to early thirties, with raven hair reaching to her upper back, bangs parting to the left of her face, and her hair was styled in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. She was a tall, curvaceous, and fair-skinned woman with brown eyes. She was beautiful if not gorgeous. Every day Ikumi pretty much wore the same attire: a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots. As the owner of the Unagiya Shop, she had her shop's logo on her shirt with "Unagi" written on. And she wore a brown cap with goggles and work gloves.

There was not much to think about on this job, and there were not many attractive female customers, so whenever he was working close to the boss, he liked to steal peeks of Ikumi. Even the apron she wore whenever her son was around could not conceal the fact that she had really large breasts below her white t-shirt. Also, her black pants were always very tight, and he loved to gaze at her butt.

Ikumi could be really violent and aggressive when she was pissed, as she was willing to use excessive force to get her way. On one occasion, she beat up a group of thugs whom Ichigo was fighting just to bring Ichigo to work, doing so by kidnapping him shortly after. So the initial few times when she looked over and found him ogling at her, Ichigo was scared the crap for his life. However, to his pleasant astonishment she would just give him a slight smile, and after a while he would just smile back, and keep on staring.

When they were not busy or if he were assisting her in sorting out a bunch of documents into piles, they would have the chance for a bit of small talk. Ichigo took a thirty minutes lunch break at 12:30 PM, and Ikumi took her break at 1:00 PM. After a couple of weeks, Ikumi convinced him into having his break at the same time as hers, "To keep me company since it gets boring and lonely."

They had their lunch break up a flight of stairs in a room at the most back. There were two other rooms in that upper floor. One was Ikumi's bedroom and the other was her son's.

The room in which they had their lunch break in was just a little room with a table, a couple of chairs, a refrigerator, a microwave, some lockers, and a bathroom. Every afternoon they would climb up the stairs, eat their lunch, and then read or chat for a couple of minutes. Ichigo was normally rather silent, but he spoke rather casually with her and she did the same. He was happy to have somebody to speak with, but mainly he loved the chance to see Ikumi up close. He kept stealing glimpses of her breasts through her t-shirt. And her pants were very stretched about her groin. He would sit cater-cornered from Ikumi so he could glance at her groin in her tight pants. He could spot her projecting mound, and the stitching down the center appeared like it was being sucked right into her gash. She had to have noticed him staring at her, but he was too engrossed to stop, and she never looked upset.

They seriously did not have much to discuss about. Ikumi would touch upon her son, and about how her job kept her social life to a minimum. Ikumi once inquired if he had a girlfriend. Ichigo answered "No", and she said, "You should, you're a handsome lad." That made his day.

Sitting cater-corner, their knees would come into contact below the table, and they got into a small game where he would push his knee into hers every afternoon, and she would quietly push back. There was normally a newspaper on the table, and after a couple of days they got into the custom of reading their horoscopes. Ichigo would glide around and sit right beside Ikumi, and then they would read the paper together. The first time he did that he pushed his upper leg against hers, and she instantly pushed back. They sat as close together as humanly possible, their legs rubbing each other from their pelvis to their knees, never openly acknowledging it.

One afternoon Ikumi pushed her breast into his shoulder as they read. He wondered if Ikumi could notice his firm manhood in his strained trousers. His hand was clasping the newspaper, resting on the margin of the table. Ikumi bent forward and pushed her breast into the back of his hand. Ichigo desired to increase the physical contact, but he did not wish to risk too much with this older lady. In the end he placed his hand below the table, on his own leg, his pinky finger only barely making contact with Ikumi's upper leg. When she did not budge or speak anything, he steadily advanced his hand over to her leg, about midway up her upper leg, on top of her tight pants.

Ikumi steadily advanced her hand below the table, and also placed it securely on his upper leg. Ichigo's heart was thumping quicker now, and he steadily advanced his hand up her leg and gently squeezed the inside of her thigh. They both struggled to maintain a relaxed discussion as Ikumi glided her hand up his thigh, resting an inch from his firm manhood. He advanced his hand up more, and Ikumi opened out her legs to accommodate. Ichigo advanced his hand up until his little finger only just grazed Ikumi's groin. Then he sensed her fingers graze his firm manhood. He went for it all and cupped her mound over her tight pants and gently caressed it. Ikumi opened out her legs further, and cupped his manhood and grasped it.

Eventually Ichigo glanced over at Ikumi, and she gazed at him, smiling, and then they kissed.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
